Many A Damned Soul
by Daelron898
Summary: There were more Infected then thought before, and each with their own story. Just a little thing I decided to do, based on some Special Infected me and some friends made along time ago. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1, The Flamer

Many A Damned Soul.

_*Hey there, you can call me Daelron. Awhile ago, before Left 4 Dead 2 was released, me and some friends of mine toyed around with some ideas for Special Infected, and boy, did we create some pretty cool ones. But we never did anything, and the ideas have been sitting in my head for awhile, and I chose to make a story based around each. Each one will be about a chapter long, and will show there strengths, their weaknesses, and how they react to the survivors and their new shaped world. There will be many, some even I created on my own, and I imagined them to make the world of Left 4 Dead an even scarier place then it is, with many more horrors then just a Tank, or a Witch, or Hunter. I see it as the "Green Flu" would have made many, MANY, Mutated Zombies. And if you think that your story could be spiced up with an addition of some of these creatures, please, please ask me for permission to use them. Also, if any of the infected I made are some that have already been used before, let me know, with proof of course, and I will remove them, any similarities are merely coincidence. Anyways, Enjoy the first Infected my friends and I created… The Flamer! OooOOOOoooo._

_(Oh, and I do not own L4D, L4D2, or anything else in the world of L4D, only the infected and any reoccurring characters.)*_

Chapter 1: The Flamer

I am not supposed to remember who I am, what I once was before. They told us they would never remember being human, way before all the world went to hell, and Zombies, or "Infected Individuals" as the fancy people would say, took over everything. But here I am, a shell of my former self. Man, Karma and Irony had a child and sent it after me. I was just a small town boy, living in a small town apartment, with a jerk wad of a father, and a coward of a mother. My "Father", loved to sit on his ass and watch TV. And the times he wasn't, he was beating me, Mom, the neighbours, the cops, everyone. But mom had connections, and got him out of trouble all the time. I still don't understand why she let him off the hook all the time. As for me, well, all that abuse turned me into a real pyromaniac. I would burn shit for fun, light up a tree or two, burn down a car, ignite an old warehouse, you name it. But like I said, Karma and Ironies child came down on my head like a piano.

It was about four or five in the evening, and I was just finishing up on my final touches for the biggest pyrotechnic event in history of Me. A trucks worth of gas cans, several allowances worth of firecrackers, and as much combustible material I could get my hands on. All lovingly pact into some warehouse in the middle of nowhere. With lighter flicked, I approached the soon to be crater with maddened glee, but my nerdgasm of a forth of July explosion would not be, yet. A scream echoed from down the alley way, and I saw some creepy looking businessman tearing ass towards this lady. Good thing I always kept a combat knife on me at all times, I pulled it out and ran to help, but I was too late, and the guy jumped her and starting tearing her apart. Yeah, that's right, a guy in a suit tearing a woman apart with his bare hands. At least she stopped screaming, I think, I could still hear screaming. I think it was me. Shit. It was me.

This, thing, looked up at me, and ran towards me, screaming bloody murder as it sprinted. So I went the other way, running as fast as my legs could carry me. I didn't even bother to look behind me, bastard was making so much noise, yet he still grabbed my arm, and chomped down. Hurt like nothing ever in my life, and I shook him off and slammed him to a wall, stabbing my knife into this guys stomach. He just kept going, ignoring the six inch blade in his gut.

"What the hell man! What are you!" I screamed at him, to no avail.

He kept coming, so I grabbed the first thing I could, which happened to be a piece of rebar, and stabbed him straight into the wall of the warehouse. He didn't even flinch, just kept flailing around as his blood pooled on the ground. I hated this guy with a passion, he ruined what was to be my debut of awesomeness, and bit me like some crazy homeless guy, but the show must go on. Being the pyromaniac I am, and the old saying ringing in my head, "Vengeance is like a raging inferno", I pulled out my spare lighter, and flicked it on.

"I don't give a rats ass who you are, your gunna burn!"

And with a vengeance, like in the movies, I tossed the lighter on the ground on some spilt gasoline, and ran like I was running from the four horsemen, which would have made sense to me. I got to the end of the alleyway, and whooped and cheered as the sky was lighted up with colours galore. Best show of my life. That is, until I turned around, and saw the streets dead. Cars were crashed, bodies littered the ground, papers and random debris were everywhere. I was in there for not even ten minutes, and the apocalypse started without me.

I traveled, gathered supplies, and was fine for awhile. I met some people, they were cool, taught me things. I learnt that I should have paid attention to the news, and that this "Green Flu" turned into the "Zombie Flu". One of the dudes in our group was a CEDA employee, and he told us this infection mutated people into rabid monsters, devoid of pain, emotion, and anything else human. They were like the zombies from the movies, except they still were humaish, just with no limits to their pain tolerance, and they had endurance to outrun the fastest runner, simply by just never stopping. Gone was the ways of the old, welcome to the endgame, the final time of humanity.

Everything would have been fine, had it not been until the guy told us how the virus was transmitted. Bites were the usual cause, but if the blood got in your open wounds, or their saliva got inside your bloodstream, you had a high chance of infection. It all depended on your immune system to see how long you will last. Some people were lucky, they were immune completely. Others, well, it was all an inevitability for them. If you forgot to eat your fruits and veggies, well, you were gunna turn soon, otherwise, it could take awhile. Man, I started to hate CEDA Guy after that, because the next day, I felt it.

At first, it was fine, just a slight warmth in my chest. Then it spread, fast, a burning pain everywhere. I started to sweat as if I had run a marathon in under five seconds. I think the others might have noticed something was off, so I made an excuse, and ran to the nearest house, and hid in the bathroom. It got worse from there. My arms started to develop boils, that popped almost immediately. My skin paled drastically, and my neck seemed to elongate forward, so I stood in a hunched over position. But the worst part was the burning pain in my chest, felt like my lungs were on fire. I had always wondered what it would be like to burn, but never wanted to be committed to an asylum for attempted suicide. Now I knew, and I wish I didn't.

After that, I don't know much, just woke up on the floor. The fire was still there, but less. What took me back the most was the hunger. It was like a hole in me, demanding me to fill it. The next odd thing was the room was burnt to a crisp. The walls, the floor everything was burnt. And myself? Well I was not spared either. My skin was charred, but it seemed leathery and tough. I stood up, hunched over, my sense of sight seemed to have darkened. And the hunger pressed on me, I needed to feed. Whoever I was in the past, I was someone new.

The door was not a problem, it was hanging there by just a few screws in crispy wood, so I managed to claw it off fine. Yeah, claw it off, I had short claws now, forgot to mention that. My strength seemed good, but I was a little top heavy, as my neck and shoulders were bigger, and my legs were not as strong as before. With persistence, I learnt how to walk in my new form, the hunger, who I called Ralph, urging me on.

"Feed", Ralph seemed to say. "Kill. Eat. Maim. BURN!"

The last thought took me by surprise, but it was not in any way different from before, just stronger. So I kept going, moving through the town, killing the smaller ones that I suppose were like me, but they were weaker. Easily killed. I grabbed on one and decided to try to eat it, maybe this might appease Ralph. The meal was less then satisfactory, but Ralph was content. For now.

With nothing else to do but stay there and kill the Unburnt Ones as I liked to call them, as they hadn't been burnt as I had been, I kept walking. Ralph decided to pipe up again, demanding food. I realized that something was different this time I killed one of the Unburnt Ones, I needed better meat. And like the charm of lady luck playing in my ear, I heard the sounds of people. Honest to god, uninfected, people. I started to wheeze. Wait a minute, I didn't have asthma before. Ralph decided, in his own way, to give some advice.

"Burn!"

I guess that helped, maybe, as the fire in my lungs seemed to pick up again. Know, I was ready, I could kill the Uninfected, and get Ralph the good meat he wants. They were not too far away, only two of them had guns, the rest had various tools to bash in skulls, or slice apart bodies. It was rather gory, blood and guts everywhere. Two of them seemed hurt, with gash wounds on one, and the other seemed like he had gotten in a fight with a sledgehammer, and lost. This would be easy.

While they were distracted by the hordes of Unburnt Ones, I snuck up, hoping to do whatever Ralph had cooked up to its greatest effect. Yet, my wheezing was just too loud, and they noticed me. One of them, who seemed familiar, pointed and shouted. It was strange, his words were all garbled, but they showed anger, surprise, and better yet, fear. Ralph was screaming at me, to kill them, light them up, make a bonfire too roast. With a big gulp of air, and a clack of my teeth, I let loose a torrent of flame, engulfing almost everyone of them. The raging inferno I had been carrying all this time shot out like a missile, and exploded in a gush of fire I have never in my life imagined. It just kept coming out, Ralph was screaming in maddened glee as these Survivors were roasted alive. It was like a dream come true, I was now like all those dragons I had read about as a kid. I was invincible, nothing could stop my wrath!

Finally, I was spent, and the flames from my mouth guttered out. The force of the blast knocked me back a bit, and I was still for a moment trying to catch my breath. Everything was quiet at first, then I heard the screaming. It was like a symphony composed by Mozart to me. Only three of the seven that were there were left alive, the rest, dead or dying by my flames. Ralph, well, if he were real, he would be spinning around like a kid in a candy store at all the food for him, and me. I grinned, I was now a fiery god. With a wheezy laugh of a roar, the other survivors scrambled to their feet. With no Unburnt Ones left, they had an easy time running away, not knowing that they could have killed me then and there, had they known I was out of juice. I was not even sure if I could have run away in the first place. One of them, the familiar looking one, lagged behind, glaring at me, before running off with the others. A snort escaped my mouth, letting out a little woosh of fire.

Settling down, I began to feast on the remains of one of the survivors, chomping down on the well roasted bits. Some Unburnt Ones came, and joined my feast, but I cared not, there was plenty to go around. Ralph was more then pleased to share, as he was kept fed, and happy. Now my life had began anew, through the fire and the flames, I hade been reborn. Like a phoenix of legends old.

Welcome to the Apocalypse, Enjoy a nice roast by the bonfire… Or don't.

_**P.O.V Shift, CEDA Dude.**_

I could not believe what I had seen. One moment my little band of survivors was running for our lives, the next, almost all of us were killed, by god knows what that thing was. He looked like that twitchy kid, Mike, who ran off, but horribly disfigured. We had guessed how far the mutations would go, but we never thought this far. It was tall, with skinny legs, covered by the tattered remnants of jeans. The chest was bare, and showed massive growth in the chest, shoulders, and neck. Skin completely burnt, it had a dark tinge to it, like a very bad suntan, the arms seemed to have elongated out, and had miniature claws on them. Its face, if you could call it that, was even more disfigured. What was left of its mouth was just few shreds of cheek, while the teeth seemed to have formed some sort of hard surface, that might have been the ignition source for the jet of flame it spewed out. It must have been some sort of natural occurring gas, accounting for the wheezing sound I noticed before its arrival. Other then that, it had no nose left, either burnt or scratched off, and the hair of the creature was gone, scalp showing signs of massive burns. Whatever it was, I had to remember everything about it, in case I ran into to other survivors, or god grant, a CEDA outpost. I decided to call this new creature, The Flamer. Before I left, it glared at me, with almost a look of recognition. That was the most startling thing about it, the look it gave me seemed of smug, well, victory, almost human like. I shock my head and ran off. No point staying to get burnt to death, and my new companions were already ahead of me, and there was no way in hell I was going alone.

_*Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed the story of, The Flamer. Leave a review, favourite, or whatever you want. I will be doing more stories soon… also, if anyone wants to give CEDA Guy a name, let me know, and I just might make him a reoccurring character. ;D_

_The next story will be up sometime soon, I hope, and it will detail….. *DUH DUH DUHN!* The Listener! OH GAWD LAWRDY LAWRDY HELP US!_

_Till then, good times!*_


	2. Chapter 2, The Listener

Many A Damned Soul.

*Why hello there boys and girls! Welcome to another tale of MADS. This one details one of my personal favourites (there are four), The Listener. OH GAWD SAVE MEH! Buahahaha! You will never sleep at night! EVER! AAA HAHAHAHAHA! 'Ahem'… Gentlemen, let us begin our tale.

(Oh, right, and I do not own L4D, L4D2, or anything in the L4D universe, these are property of Valve. I do own the Infected and CEDA Guy (still do not have a name yet :\), so ask before touchy! Enjoy)*

God did I hate noise. The doctors say it is from some sort of brain condition that causes intense migraines very loud environments. I don't care what it was, all I wanted was to either be fixed, or move to somewhere quiet, but because the only doctor who could fix me lived in the city, and was not up for house calls. What an ass. So I had to stay in this shit hole of a town, my head hurting every second, almost overdosing on pain killers. It was always so damn noisy. Sometimes I just wished the world would go away, leave me to my own, no nose, no people, just peace, and quiet. Well, you get what you wished for. Sometimes.

Everything happened while I was at home, all I know is that for hours there was nothing but screaming, gunfire, explosions in the distance. I have no idea what happened, but I don't care, could be a riot or something. This Green Flu was causing quite a panic. My headaches picked up like they never had before, and just when I thought it would get worse, I heard screaming coming right towards my door. Man these people were going at it. With my trusty baseball bat I got from my dad before he realised my condition, and got hit by a bus a week later, I crept to the door, bat up and ready. Why do people never read? The sign said do not knock hard, and what did this dumbass do? Almost like he was using a battering ram on my door. And the screaming. Why was he screaming?

"Get off my lawn! I don't want you damn rioters ruining my evening!" I yelled to this bastard.

"No man please! Open the door, help me man before they get me! God! GOD! Save me!" That's the last words I heard from him, from there it was just screaming, yelling of fear and panic, and what sounded like, was that a dog? This is not rioters I think.

What possessed me to open the door, I will never know. When I did, I wish I never even got up from the couch. The sight that assailed me was horrific. The man who was attacking my door was well, everywhere know. All that was left that was identifiable was his upper torso, his face almost looking at me, asking me why I didn't open the door. As for what did this, well, there were two people, a guy and a girl, both with very pale skin, and eyes that almost shone yellow. They were picking up pieces of this guy and, swear to god, eating them. What bothered me the most was the sounds that they made doing it, and I hate noise. So, deciding to do the world a favour and get rid of these freaks, I brought my bat up, and smashed it down on the guys head. I guess it caved in his skull or something, and he went down like a sack of potatoes. His companion though, well she looked up and saw me, snarling and shrieking.

That was my queue to run, and run I did. Yet she was faster, and caught up to me quite fast. Without an effort in the world she jumped on me, and bite my shoulder. The pain was horrible, what with my massive migraine and now some crazy bitch chomping on me. I managed to shake her off, and head inside my house. Once in there, I looked for anything to stop her, and the bleeding, just not in that order. I didn't get long though, as she was inside already. A shriek, a charge, and she was on me. She started scratching at my face, making a god awful racket while doing so, and I didn't help as I was in pain, and yelling out so. It got worse, as she was clawing my face, she got my eyes, my vision swam, and suddenly, I couldn't see. I screamed even louder, and threw her off me with a burst of adrenaline, swinging my bat wildly. I felt the bat connect with something, and I heard a slump. Might have been me, as I ended up on the floor, curled up in a ball, crying like a baby. My eyesight was so important to me, it didn't cause me pain, and let me have at least a normal life. Now that was gone.

I realised that if I wanted to live, I would have to get the bleeding stopped, so I grabbed my shirt, and ripped it up. Easier then it sounds cause it was already torn up. With a long strip of cloth, I tied it around where my eyes once were, the blood already soaking it, but my shoulder was more important. I patched that up as best I could, and felt my way to the couch. There, I slumped. I lay there for god knows how long, and gradually, things got quieter. The sounds of death seemed to ease away. There was still the random shriek here and there, an explosion. About ten or so minutes later, there was a massive explosion, sounded like someone was having a fourth of July apocalypse party. I cared only to the extent that it worsened my migraine.

After that I am not too sure what happened, I just passed out. But when I awoke, I knew something was wrong. My body seemed different. The first thing I noticed was I could see, and I almost started jumping up and down with glee had I not noticed my sight was different. Everything seemed to vibrate, and it was all red. Things that were making noise seemed to vibrate even more. The next thing I noticed was I was taller. My legs had became skinnier, but they showed signs of new muscle that had not been there. My arms were also longer, and at the end, very large claws, that seemed to be able to shred anything. My skin was a very pale ashen grey. I walked to a mirror, but it was just a solid surface, no reflection. I noticed nothing really had detail, it was almost like I could see through echolocation. Now it made sense. I touched my ears, and found they were gone, just holes in my head. My mouth was a little bigger, the jaw seemed to have taken up more of my face. And my rag was still around my head, blood-soaked. I don't know if this was just a dream, but I was scared none the less. The only thing that gave me comfort was the absence of sound.

But my moment of peace would not last long. I noticed a thing pulling at the back of my mind, telling me to eat, that I was hungry. I ate dinner not too long ago, I should not be hungry this soon. Well, Still, to the kitchen I go, and searched through my food supply. As soon as my eyes fell upon the steak I was saving, I grabbed it, ripped it out of the package, and slammed t in my mouth, shredding it up in my mouth. Every bit of meat in my house, I devoured. But the hunger would not go away. The pull in my head seemed to tell me to go outside. So I followed it, through the empty streets, past the mounds of dead bodies, the cans set alight, the cars abandoned on the road. It was eerie. Way too quiet for a city like this. But I counted that as a blessing. Yet it was a blessing not too last for long. I saw two figures charge out of an alleyway. They looked like the crazy people from before. They were beating each other, punching biting clawing. And shrieking.

Something inside of me screamed up at the sound, and the migraines that I had before were nothing compared to this pain. I let out a roar, and charged at them, clawing and shredding them apart. These new claws of mine went through them like butter, and soon, all that was left was me, and some new piles of gore on the ground. With the noises subsided. My pain went away. The hunger crept back up on me, and I looked at the bodies, and began to feed on them. It satisfied my cravings, but I knew it would not last long. I kept going.

For about a few hours I walked, killing, or for a more better matter, obliterating anything that got in my way and made any noise. Eventually all the Noisy Things, the name I gave them, left me alone, and seemed to avoid where I was. I decided to stake out here, where it was peaceful and quiet. Some things were missing, like food, but I could ignore the hunger, and I could always go kill some Noisy Things if I needed. Today was not my day, and a few hours later, I heard some noises coming from down and alleyway. I was happy and annoyed. On one hand, I might get better food, on the other, I was enjoying the peace and quiet. I had to investigate.

What I saw was something that was a little surprising, I saw a group of people get roasted alive, by some sort of T Rex like creature. Three of them ran off, straight into my territory. And they brought a few of the Noisy Things with them, so I had to clear them out. With a very loud shriek, I sprinted back inside my territory, hoping to get them before they got to far in, and brought too many Noisy Things with them. They seemed confused, and lost, but they clued in on the silence, and kept themselves down. That is, until one of them fell down a small set of stairs. He yelled out in surprise, but was really fine, and like an idiot, started to roar with laughter. That is what I was waiting for.

I screamed out my tell tale shriek, and ran at the guy. His eyes bulged with terror, and he started to scream. That made me more mad, as the pain in my head threatened to make it explode. His companions were helpless as I started to tear him apart, ripping his limbs off and slicing him up. He didn't scream for long. All I left for his companions was a pile of scraps. Lucky for them and not me they wised up and stood there silent, not making a peep. I couldn't summon up my strength to kill them, only glare at them, and begin to feast on the remains of Mr. Idiot. Eventually they managed to sneak away, I didn't care, I was satisfied with this meal. My curse from my previous life might actually be a blessing in this one.

Silent reading section here, Keep your voice down… Or never use it again.

_**P.O.V Shift, CEDA Guy.**_

I am not sure to call myself lucky, or unlucky. After just narrowly escaping the last monster, we practically ran straight into another one. I knew something was wrong the moment we stepped into this area, it was way to quiet, the only other Infected we saw were the ones that followed us, and even then, the ones we didn't kill actually ran away. The others thought this was a good thing, but I knew otherwise. When the small fish are gone, that means a bigger one is nearby. I told them to keep their voices down, we might be able to sneak by without alerting whatever spooked the unspookable. That was, until Jarred fell down a small set of stairs, and made a big noise. That might have been fine, aside the fact when he got up, he started laughing. Kayla almost started laughing with him, but when I heard that shriek, I grabbed her mouth and pulled her into the corner. Good thing too, as just a second later, a new creature tackled Jarred and began to tear him apart. The thing was screaming too, and so was Jarred, but he was soon dead. It kept going, like it was in a rage, until only bloody ribbons remained of him. And as soon as he was dead, it swivelled its head at us, and I almost began to shit bricks. Its face was just a massive jaw on an almost mashed in face. Its eyes were replaced by a blood soaked rag. No hair sat on its head, either it was bald in life, or it lost its hair during the transformation, and it showed no ears, just big holes where they should have been. It was tall and lanky, but it showed signs of muscle. Its hands were massive claws, that I hoped I would not ever be near. It was a terrifying sight to behold, I almost began to cry, and so did Kayla, but we managed to hold it in. What startled me the most was it was almost in pain when Jarred was screaming, and that was why it was attacking him I think, but now it almost dared us to make a sound. It was listening for us, a real listener it was. Yet it ended up ignoring us, and began to eat what was left of Jarred. That was the queue we took as the time to leave.

Kayla looked up and me, and asked in a whisper, "What was that thing?" I had no answer, I just had to keep my knowledge of what it was, so I could spread the word. This apocalypse was starting to look more terrifying by the second. This new terror needed a name, and so, The Listener was now its title.

_*Whull thurr yurr gurr! I hope you enjoy The Listener. I find him so fucking scary xD. I shall have another one up soonish. So write a review or add to favourites! AND I STILL NEED A NAME FOR CEDA GUY! Lol, anywho, let me know if you wish to use The Flamer or The Listener for your stories. Please don't just take them._

_Enjoy! And have a wonderful day! Next one will be the 'OH SWEET JESUS!' The Rusher!*_


	3. Chapter 3, The Rusher

Many A Damned Soul.

_*Here we are my friends, another of those rascally Special Infected. This one details the fastest of them all, The Rusher. He is fast, that is all you need to know now, you will learn, soon. Enjoy!_

_(Yet again I do not own L4D, L4D2, or any other thing by Valve, I only own the Special Infected I have created (The Flamer, The Listener, and now The Rusher) if you wish to use them in a story, ask for permission. Oh and I also own CEDA Guy (who still needs a proper name :C)*_

Chapter 3: The Rusher.

Running was everything to me. I loved it. Nothing would ever get me to stop. My entire life revolved around running. I have no idea why, just the speed, the wind whipping through my hair, my feet pushing me across the earth. The only superhero I ever liked was the Flash, because of his speed. There were other things I liked of course, like hanging out with friends, chilling with family, going to amusement parks and the like. Teenager stuff. But those were just icing on the cake, and the cake was running. It was also a pretty useful tool when the damned Zombie Apocalypse happened.

It was about four or five in the evening, and me and some pals of mine were going for a good jog around town. I was, as always, ahead of them, whooping with glee, even though I was only going not even a quarter my top speed. It happened faster then I could react. A bunch of what I suppose were crazy people began pouring out of everywhere. They attacked anyone they saw, grabbing them, beating them with fists, biting them. This worse then a nightmare. The streets were all chaos as people began killing each other. My friends and I were struck dumb at the suddenness of it all. But we didn't get much time to stand there gawking like idiots, as a group of the crazy people were booking it towards us.

"Run!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I turned and fled away.

I heard some screams coming from behind me and knew some of my friends were being attacked. They were my friends, but I knew that I had to get away, so I just kept running, and running, until I was as far away from them as possible. I kept going, never stopping, never tiring. It was only till I heard a massive explosion, and saw what looked like a fireworks factory going up in flames I decided to stop. Being the genius I am, I thought it would be a good idea to hide in an alley way. Biggest mistake of my life.

It was more quiet in the alleyway, but I could still hear the screams, and the gunfire. Here seemed like a good stop, I had enough room to make an escape if needed, and I could tell if anyone tried to sneak up on me. But I knew that it would only be a matter of time before some of those crazy people came after me. Thinking back, I realised the only thing that surprised me was not that there were crazy people like the ones in the street, but that this happened so fast like it did. I knew that this Green Flu pandemic would be very bad, I just didn't realise that CEDA had so little control, and it would explode like this so soon. And from the sounds coming from the rest of the city, it was getting a hell of a lot worse. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice the dirty figure walk up to me. Before I knew it, something grabbed me, and chomped down on my shoulder. Whatever the hell did this, I threw it off me, grabbing a piece of wood, from what I thing was broom, and smacking it upside the head.

"Gah! What the fuck man? What was that all about?" I demanded. It didn't do anything, the guy, who I think was one of those crazy people, got up. But he didn't stay up long, as I think I might have cracked his neck. The force of him getting up probably fully broke his neck, and he slumped to the ground, dead. Man that was scary, and not only that, but I had killed someone. The realisation that I had committed murder, even in self defence, caused me to start to panic. I dropped to the ground, clutching my knees, breathing fast. I stayed there for well over a minute, before deciding that I had to keep going. But as I got up, I felt strange, my head was light, and my vision swam. The Green Flu! I must have caught it from this guy! But, it should not take this long to be infected. Shows what I know.

The last thing that went through my mind was how I would never get to run again. Well, I could probably run as a crazy person, but I wouldn't enjoy it. It seemed that everything in my life was ruined, and now I would lose the one thing I loved the most. I didn't get much thought after that, as I passed out.

_**P.O.V Shift, CEDA Guy. (this is also a little in the future, so yeah, just to let you know.)**_

Me and Kayla had been walking for quite some time. I was running low on ammo for the pistol I had looted of a dead cop, and Kayla's Bat was looking pretty busted up. She was also pretty busted up, physically and mentally. After seeing her best friends roasted alive, and then the last guy in her life who she knew well get ripped to shreds, she was not doing so well. I wish I could help her out, but I was not that kind of doctor. All I could do was give her a reassuring smile now and then, and try to tell a joke or two, keep her spirits up. It helped, but not as much as it could have.

We needed to find some more Survivors, and soon, we were starting to run into some more of these creatures, I called them The Special Infected, due to there different nature then the regular infected. So far we had run into a creature in a hoodie that jumped on you, and tried to tear you up, a tall man with a very long tongue that he uses to wrap you up and drag you away, a fat man who throws up on you and attracts the Common infected. I knew there would be more, so we needed help.

"Hey, um, CEDA Guy, do you have a name?" Kayla asked me. "I mean, when we were with, the others, you never gave us your name, just your occupation. Then all you did was tell us about the infected."

"Eh, you can just call me CEDA Guy, I don't really have much of a name." I shrugged. "Besides, it makes me feel a little formal or something. Like I'm some sort of big shot super hero."

Kayla just giggled at me, but her little bit of joy didn't last long as a Common Infected walked in front of her, and she smashed her bat over its head. She was miss glum for awhile after that, and only when we got into one of the CEDA Saferooms, did she say anything.

"Do you think we will get out of here? Alive?"

"What? Of course we will! We are going to make it Kayla, we just need to find more people like us, hook up with them, and find an evacuation centre."

"But you saw those, what did you call them? Special infected? They are too dangerous, what if we are the last ones left?" I could tell she was going to start to cry soon, so I walked up and gave her a hug.

"Don't worry Kayla, we will get through this, no problem."

She gave me a hug back, burying her face in my shoulder as she started to cry. I held her for a bit, and then she walked back, her eyes puffy with tears.

"Thanks CEDA Guy, sorry for messing up your shirt. I think I'm going to go get some sleep, you should too." And before I could say a word, Kayla pulled out a sleeping bag from the corner, and snuggled inside. I just smiled, and followed suit. It had been a long day, and a Longer day it would be tomorrow.

_**P.O.V Shift, The Rusher.**_

I woke up with a scream, the pain was agonising. It seemed like a dream, but I knew it was not. I was Infected. But how could I still think? How could I still remember? If I can still remember, shouldn't I be crying? Scared out of my wits? Standing up, I knew something was different about my body. My arms were longer, and I was much skinnier then I used to be. The only part without a big helping of skinny with a side order of skinny were my legs, they seemed to have gotten much stronger, with more powerful muscles. My hands were clawed, not very big, but I could rend someone up with ease. My eyesight was keener, and my hearing was boosted. My teeth seemed to have formed into strong jaws, that I could use to bite up someone good. And the next thing I noticed, was this sense of speed, like an itch, that could only be scratched by running. Something was urging me on to run. I always like to think that my love of running came from somewhere, now I felt like I did.

With a loud hysterical scream of a laugh, I rushed off into the distance. My new legs carried me much farther much faster then before. I was laughing, but this was not my normal laugh, this was a hysterical happy laugh, and I couldn't stop. It was only until I stopped running did I stop laughing. Instead my laugh turned into a little giggle, that was quiet enough, but slightly disturbed me. What was I now? Was I a zombie like the rest? Or was I something more? Something inside of me, I guess what was left of the old me, asked myself, why am I not crying in a ball at this if I can remember what I once was? And the new me replied, "Because you don't care, you don't care what you are now, or was before, because of the fact, what you are now, is better, faster, stronger. What you were before is nothing compared to what you are now."

"But I liked who I was, I enjoyed being faster then my friends, and they didn't mind. I like my family, I like my school, everything was awesome in my life, now its gone."

"It doesn't matter, you are better. Your friends are dead, they were not worthy! They were not worthy of what you are!"

"why me, why not someone else?"

"Because your special Corrie. You are very, very special. And now you better find some food, or your going to starve."

I have no idea what was wrong with me, I just argued with myself, and lost. But the other side of me was right, I was hungry, very hungry. So I began to let loose my maniacal laugh as I charged off to find food, weaving in-between the cars, and the debris.

_**P.O.V Shift, CEDA Guy.**_

Kayla and I decided to stay in the Safehouse for a few more days. For one thing, it was safe, and there was plenty of food, water, and even guns and ammo. And second, there was a strong chance that other Survivors would see the door and investigate. You don't put a massive steel door on nothing. We talked a bit, I got to know her a bit more. She was young, just hit age 20 about a month before things got crazy. She went to university, she was studying to be a veterinarian. She loved animals, and was not very good with people. The people I met up with her with were some friends from the university she had, and one of them was a kind of her boyfriend. We don't know what happened to him though, I wasn't sure if he got burned or not like the rest, and she wouldn't say either.

Kayla tried to get some info on me, but all I told her was I worked for CEDA, hated my job, but it paid well and I thought I was helping people. I told her about people who were immune, and how she was too as she has been bitten before, and still hasn't turned. I was immune as well, and glad for it. We got closer over the past few days, and our suspicions that people would be coming by were true. After the fourth day, we heard voices outside, I grabbed the rifle that was on the table and peeked it through the bars. Looking through the scope, I saw five people heading towards the door. One of them was held up by two other people, and the others were staying one in front, and the other behind. I made sure they were not being followed before opening the door, and calling over to them.

"Hey! Over here! It is safe in here!"

That got there attention. As fast as they could go, they moved in with us. I could see how bad the one being carried was. He had several claw marks and bite marks all over them, and he was not doing well at all. Whom I suppose was the leader of the group, a big man wearing a military outfit approached me.

"Ya got any Medical supplies in here?" he asked me, pulling out a smoke and lighting it.

"Yeah, but not much, whoever was here before us stripped it almost bare for medical supplies. But we do have some guns and ammo, and food.

"That's good, that's good. Anything else ya got in here?"

"just the food and guns, with what little medical stuff we have.

I heard a groan, and turned to see the injured man being propped up on a table. He was starting to lose a lot of blood. I moved over with the box of medicinal supplies and tried to fix him up as best I could. One of the other people, a young girl about same age as Kayla, wearing a blue shirt that was drenched in blood looked at me wide eyed.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, but I do know some things about injuries. What did he get hit by?" I inquired at the military man.

"We have no idea, he was just attacked by something is all we know. We were moving west of here, when we heard this laughing sound. God that spooked the hell out of me. And before we knew it, something hit ol' Jerald here and knocked him flying. Couldn't even see what the hell that thing was. It was moving very fast. He picked himself up, and got his gun ready, but again, it went after him. This time the blasted creature grabbed him, and pulled him, scratching him up real good. Then the thing just vanished. The laughing stopped, and we managed to get away. Jerald got beat up bad, but the laughing just wont get out of my head."

That shocked me. I never thought that there could be this many of these Special Infected. I walked up to the leader, and asked him everything he could remember. It wasn't much, only that it was fast, laughed like a mad man, and clawed and bit up Jerald.

"Sir, do you know anything about the Special Infected?"

"Special Infected, what in the name of hell are they?"

"Well, I will explain as well as I can."

For about an hour, I explained to them the Special Infected that I knew about, how they worked, what their abilities were, what I could guess as to were their weaknesses, and signs that they were around. They asked questions, I answered as best I could. As time went by, I eventually learnt who they were. Their leader was named Grayson, he was in the military, and was tasked with trying to stem back the Infected. Unfortunately, he told me everyone in his squad were either torn apart or Infected. Larry was one of the others who was making sure they did not get attacked on there way here. He was a tall Asian man, with very long hair, and he carried a shotgun, with a crowbar on his belt. he says he learnt to carry a crowbar during a zombie apocalypse from video games. Their were two girls, one of them was the girl who asked me if I was a doctor. Her name was Izzie, or Isabelle. She was only sixteen, and she seemed scared out of her wits. She was near the epicentre when the Infection hit bad, saw her little brother get eaten alive, and has been barley holding on since then. The other girl, I use that term lightly by the way, seemed like she was some sort of body builder, or something. She carried a big hammer on her waist, and was holding a big gun. She smiled at me though, and seemed like a nice person. They just called her Shadow, as when they met her, she didn't say a word, just followed them. The only other person there was Jerald, but he wasn't saying anything. Me and Kayla introduced ourselves, Kayla first, then me. I didn't say my name yet, just called myself CEDA Guy. That got me some looks, but Shadow seemed almost approving. The look she gave me was one of understanding, like she knew what it was like to not want to speak of your past. I decided I like these people, and we should stick with them.

**The Next Day.**

Jerald was feeling better in the morning, so we decided to start moving out early. The coast was clear, so we moved as fast as we could, hoping to find another safe house. And it seemed lady luck was on our side as we moved through the town, as there were only a sparse amount of Common's. and then we saw it, the big red steel door of a Safehouse. Jerald was almost whooping with joy, and he moved on ahead. He needed new bandages, and there was for sure going to be some left behind. He didn't get very far, as the sound of maniacal laughter was heard speeding towards him, and then a blur ran into him, pulling him away screaming. We tried to go after him, but we couldn't catch up. But eventually the screaming stopped, and there he was, Jerald dead on the ground, his chest torn open, and some creature standing over him, eating his insides.

It saw us, and started laughing. It was horrible. It was not too tall, but not very short. The legs were very strong looking, accounting for its speed, and its claws were pretty big, but they seemed to retract. The body was rather skinny though, so it didn't look very strong in its upper body, must have used inertia to get most of its power in its attacks. But all that paled in comparison to its face. The eyes seemed to bulge out, bloodshot and insane looking. Mouth seemed pulled back, in a horrible grin, teeth sharper then a sharks, dripping with blood. The hair was long and straight. It looked and us, and we looked at it, before it began to laugh again, and grabbed Jerald's corpse and running off. We heard a surprised yell coming from Shadow, as she ran off after the thing, gun blazing, but to no avail. This thing managed to escape, taking the lifeless body of Jerald with it. Shadow dropped to the ground, crying. Grayson was surprised. We all were. Our numbers had been cut down, and not wanting to risk another one, we went into the Safehouse. Shadow didn't say anything, she just went to a corner and sat there.

"Were they close?" I asked Grayson.

"I-I don't know, they never seemed close, but she did seem to like him, and he stuck with her a bit more closer, now that I think of it."

I shook my head, and sat down in a chair. Now I had another one to take note of. Back at the other Safhouse, I found an old notebook, so I pulled it out and started taking notes on all the Special's we had encountered. He added a new one, The Rusher. This place was getting worse, and we needed to find evac, soon.

_**P.O.V Shift, The Rusher.**_

The amount of glee I felt was almost palpable. I got my first kill, and the fear they felt when they saw me, that just added to it. I stopped running away when I felt I had outrun them. My kill was really tasty, and I knew he would be better now that I didn't have to worry about bullets.

"Good. You did good Corrie. See your strength. See your power, your speed! Know how perfect you are, how BETTER! You are then them."

I felt a beam of pride slice through me, and I looked up, smiling to no one. I don't know who this voice was, but he was right, whatever I was before, I was weak then. Now, I am akin to a god now! Like Hermes, albeit with more of a killing build, and less of a messenger. I hunkered down and began to eat what was left of this poor bastard who got in my way.

Watch the Speed limit… it could kill you.

_*Hey hey! Another chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this one, it's a bit longer then my other ones. I needed to give an explanation on how CEDA Guy got with a group of Survivors. And I have fully decided… I am going to put a cheesy one-liner at the end of each chapter xD. The next chapter will detail *ominous music* THE STALKER! And yeah, I do understand that it is a common name for things, so if you have a Stalker in your story or something, unless he is the exact same as my Stalker, keep it to your self. Until next time!*_


End file.
